Michoga
by Phoenix Channie
Summary: school!au, dimana Baekhyun & Luhan berebut poisisi diva sekolah, dan Kyungsoo bermulut pedas yang merasa paling normal. Sehun magnae terkontaminasi, Chanyeol siswa Top Class yang hyper, dan Kai si sexy(menurutnya) pejuang cinta Kyungsoo. Lay yang lupa semuanya dalam satu kedipan, Tao yang hanya peduli Gucci dan wushu. Suho ketos tak dianggap, Kris waketos tertindas Luhan. EXO OTP!


Title : Michoga

Author : Phoenix Channie

Cast : EXO / OTP12

Rate : aman**T** dulu deh~

Length : berapa hayooo? :D

Disclaimer : yg pastinya member EXO bukan milik ane._. Ide dan cerita milik Phoenix!

Summary : baca di plot sono!

Genre : Humor, romance, school!au

Warning : YAOI or boys love, EYD tidak sesuai, Miss n Typo(s), alur kacau, OOC, dll. Disarankan jangan dibaca ._.

**IT'S YAOI! [MALE x MALE]**

**IF U DON'T LIKE YAOI OR ME, DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH PLEASE~**

**Happy Reading^^~**

Plot: school!au, dimana Baekhyun & Luhan berebut poisisi diva sekolah, dan Kyungsoo bermulut pedas yang merasa paling normal. Sehun magnae terkontaminasi, Chanyeol siswa Top Class yang hyper, dan Kai si sexy(menurutnya) pejuang cinta Kyungsoo. Lay yang lupa semuanya dalam satu kedipan, Tao yang hanya peduli Gucci dan wushu. Suho ketos tak dianggap, Kris waketos tertindas Luhan. Chen sang detektif(stalker), Minseok pemilik situs BakpaoMin. **An EXO absurb fic!**

**MICHOGA**

©Phoenix Channie

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalian tahu, bagaimana menderitanya Kyungsoo menjadi orang terwaras di sekolah mereka? Maksudku, bisakah kalian membayangkan, jam istirahat di kantin, yang seharusnya dilewati dengan tenang dan mengunyah makanan yang sungguh enak; malah berakhir dengan perang makanan seperti biasanya.

"Hey Baek, apa kau _menumpahkan_ eyeliner di kelopakmu? Karena kurasa, _**mendadak**_ matamu terlihat besar." Ujar Luhan tersenyum manis, namun penuh kepalsuan. Di lain sisi, Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya, menahan suara gemeretak di giginya. Namun menampilkan senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya dari Luhan, dan... sama-sama palsu.

"Ahaha sincha? Gomawo Lu." Baekhyun memainkan bulu matanya dengan mengerjap beberapa kali. Dan Luhan membalasnya dengan menutupi mulutnya, seolah itu membuatnya mual. Namja Byun itu berjalan melalui Luhan, berhenti tepat disebelahnya.

"Kau tahu? Kurasa... kau butuh kawat gigi." Ujar Baekhyun to the point tanpa basa basi. Ia menyeringai melihat wajah kesal Luhan.

Saat Baekhyun hendak pergi, tiba-tiba saja sebuah kaki menyandungnya. Hampir saja wajah berharganya menyentuh lantai, untunglah namjachingunya yang cepat tanggap langsung menahannya. Ia men-deathglare Luhan yang memasang wajah _'what?'_. Terompet perperangan bisa di dengar saat ini. Seorang siswa yang tidak menyadari situasi, lewat di dekat keduanya membawa milkshake strawberry. Baekhyun menyeringai, dan menungkai namja itu hingga ia terjatuh. Dan milkshakenya mengotori kemeja Luhan.

"Oops, my bad~"

"YAK!" baiklah, Luhan snagat marah saat ini. Ia tidak lagi mempedulikan imagenya sebagai seorang diva. Ia mengambil segelas lemonade dari meja terdekat. Kemudian menyiram Baekhyun dengan air dingin yang dipenuhi balok es kecil itu. Namun sayangnya, sasarannya meleset. Chanyeol yang selalu cepat tanggap, sekali lagi berhasil menyelamatkan namjachingunya. Sebagai gantinya, wajah dan kemejanya lah yang basah. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, beraninya diva wanna be itu menyiram Channienya!

"Xi Luhan!" serunya melemparkan ramen entah milik siapa.

Splash!

Sayangnya Baekhyun juga meleset. Kemeja Sehun lah yang kotor, bukannya Luhan. Dan seperti yang Kyungsoo bilang tadi, terjadilah perang lempar makanan. Dimulai dari para diva wanna be, merambat ke seluruh kantin yang mengganggap hal itu menyenangkan. Daripada high school, tempat ini lebih terlihat seperti suku bar bar. -_-

"Yixing hyung, mau makan di atap?" ajak Kyungsoo pada Yixing yang memakan wortelnya dengan tenang seperti kelinci.

"Baiklah~" Yixing menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, membimbingnya keluar dari kekacauan yang akan membuat petugas pembersih sekolah menangis. Baru beberapa langkah mereka keluar dari sana, Yixing berhenti di tempat. Memandang tangannya yang bertautan dengan Kyungsoo. Kemudian memandang wajah namja bertubuh kecil itu.

"Anyeong, joneun Zang Yixing. Siapa namamu cutie pie? Dan kenapa aku menggenggam tanganmu?" tanya namja Cina itu dengan senyuman malaikatnya. Kyungsoo facepalm, short-term memory Yixing kambuh lagi.

"Joneun Do Kyungsoo, hoobae. Dan hyung menggenggam tanganku karena kita akan makan di rooftop."

"Ah benar, jja!"

Benarkan? Susah jadi orang satu-satunya yang normal di sekolah ini.

**Mi-Cho-Ga **

Bel baru saja berbunyi, dan Kyungsoo harus dihadapakan dengan sang divaliner Byun Baekhyun yang mendumel tentang frienemies-nya, sang divabambi Xi Luhan. Sebenarnya, bisa dikatakan Baekhyun-lah yang mengikuti Kyungsoo. Sementara namja Do itu melangkah 2 kali lebih cepat. Sayang, kakinya tak cukup panjang untuk mengabulkan niatnya meninggalkan namja Byun itu di belakang. Heran kenapa Baekhyun samasekali tidak kotor? Ingat Chanyeol sebagai tamengnya saat perang dengan Luhan?

"Kau lihat bagaimana cara Barbie wanna be itu berbicara tadi? Membuatku muak, rasanya ingin kurobek mulut itu!" Kyungsoo mencapai hitungannya yang ke 10, saat Baekhyun mengulang kalimat itu.

"DAN KAU TAHU KYUNGIE?" namja lebih pendek itu mengusap sebelah telinganya mendengar suara Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba lebih tinggi satu oktaf. Ia mendelik Baekhyun yang menyeringai, dengan isyarat dagu meminta Kyungsoo melihat ke depan. Tentu saja, kurang satu meter di depan mereka; terlihat 2 orang namja yang satu berambut pink catton candy dan satunya lagi pink strawberry. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan sang diva Xi Luhan –pink strawberry- dan namjachingunya Oh Sehun –pink catton candy- yang mewarnai rambut mereka dengan warna mencolok.

"Hanya phedopile yang mengencani hoobae tingkat pertama! Bahkan menyebut huruf 'S' saja belum bisa! Ckck, PHEDO!"

Danger! Danger! Danger!

Bendera perang telah dikibarkan lagi!

Luhan otomatis berhenti di tempat, memutar kepalanya 180 derjat. Ia melototi Baekhyun, dan dengan langkah yang tak terlalu tergesa –jaga image diva- ia mendekat. Sehun bahkan belum sempat mencegat, ia terpaksa mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Well, " mulai Luhan setelah sampai di depan Baekhyun. "Kudengar kau membicarakanku." Ujarnya seraya melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Kurasa kau terlalu narsis LU-HAN. Karena aku samasekali tak menyebutnya. Aku bilang apa tadi, eoh? Umm..." Baekhyun meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, menerawang ke langit-langit koridor, berpura-pura berpikir. Luhan yang melihatnya menggeretakkan gigi.

"Ah aku ingat! Aku bilang p-h-e-d-o, wae? Apa kau seorang phedo, hummp~?" rahang Luhan mengeras mendengarnya, tapi segera ia ubah ekspresinya dengan senyuman palsu seperti biasanya. Sementara Sehun hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Kyungsoo merasa, ini akan berjalan lama. Ia ingin pergi, tapi Baekhyun pasti akan mendumel lagi nantinya, karena meninggalkannya. Jadi ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan nasib malangnya, berteman dengan diva EXO High School. Ia lebih memilih menatap ubin dan menghitungnya.

"Phedo? Haha, bukan salahku jika aku terpesona. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa menolak ketampanan Sehunnieku? Dan kecadelannya itu manis~" ujar Luhan seraya melemparkan wink pada kekasihnya. Dan dibalas namja Oh itu dengan senyuman manis. Baekhyun berpura-pura muntah melihatnya.

"Lucu sekali, kurasa kau hanya tertarik dengan juniornya." Timpal Baekhyun dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Oh betapa kasarnya~ Kau tidak bisa menghakimiku karena aku tertarik dengan Hunnie baby, yang memiliki ukuran yang mengagumkan. Dan bukan salahku, jika ukuran kekasihmu _tak sebesar_ my baby Hunnie~" ujar Luhan melirik ke tonjolan di celana Sehun. Yeah, itu junior yang besar. Sangat besar dan panjang. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap wajah stoic Sehun dengan mata mengilatkan hasrat. Sehun hanya bisa blushing ditatapi seperti itu pada bagian pribadinya.

"Siapa bilang, eoh? Kau saja belum pernah melihat ukuran Channie, dan aku tak akan membiarkan kau melihatnya. Channie ku lebih tinggi dari Sehun, secara logika, dia jauh lebih besar." Balasnya tak terima. Namun sayangnya Luhan tak mendengarkan; ia tengah sibuk menatapi junior Sehun dari balik celana sekolahnya yang melekat dengan sempurna di kaki panjangnya. Seolah-olah ingin menerawanginya.

"Lulu?" lagi-lagi Baekhyun ingin muntah mendengarnya, panggilan sayang Sehun terdengar sangat girly.

"Humm? Hunnie babby, ayo ke toilet~" ajak Luhan dengan mengerling nakal. Berharap Sehun mengerti maksud di balik ucapannya.

"Toilet? Lulu baby mau pipith?" yeah, andai saja anak polos ini mengerti. Tapi biarlah, Sehun akan tahu sendiri setelah mereka disana.

"Ah manis sekali, kau menyebutnya 'pipith'~ Aku benar-benar menyukai bibir dan lidah itu! Jja baby, ayo kita _'pipith'_~" ujarnya berfanboying ria terhadap namjachingunya sendiri, seraya menarik dasinya. Ia sempat memberikan senyuman manis(palsunya) pada Baekhyun –yang tentu saja dibalas sama- dan senyuman manis(sesungguhnya) pada Kyungsoo. Dalam hati, Kyungsoo merasa kasihan pada Sehun. _'Kepolosan'_ namja yang sebenarnya masih berusia 14 tahun itu telah melayang; semenjak ia memasuki high school, sejak ia mengencani Luhan.

Sedikit informasi, Sehun adalah siswa akselarasi saat di middle school. Ia juga masuk satu tahun lebih cepat saat elementary. Kenyataan ia masih berusia 14 tahun saat ini, samasekali tidak terlihat dari penampilannya. Karena anak ini sangat tinggi(dan tampan), hingga membuat Kyungsoo ingin meratapi nasibnya yang bertubuh pendek. By the way, saat penerimaan mahasiswa baru; Luhan yang merupakan sekretaris osis tidak bisa melewatkan tangkapan besar ini.

_***4 months ago...**_

"Jadi, katakan padaku." Luhan duduk di atas meja, mengangkat dagu Yifan sang wakil ketos dengan telunjuknya.

"Kenapa seorang Xi Luhan harus duduk disini, membagikan seragam pada siswa baru? Mengingat pinggang kecilku harus diisi, dan sekarang saatnya istirahat, huh?" ujarnya samasekali tidak senang, karena harus menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan percuma. Ia lapar, dan kegiatan ini membosankan. Siapa yang peduli dengan murid baru dan seragam mereka?

"Pertama," Yifan menampik jari Luhan dari dagunya. Memandang diva wanna be itu dengan wajah dinginnya.

"...Si pendek itu yang memintamu disini, bukan aku. Kedua, kau anggota osis, ini tanggung jawabmu. Ketiga, pemilihan katamu buruk, seharusnya _'lambung kecil'_ bukan _'pinggang kecil'_. Dan terakhir, bisakah kau TURUN dari atas meja?!" marah Yifan dengan suara keras yang cukup menulikan telinga. Luhan turun dari atas meja, memberikan flip pada poninya seraya bergumam _'Pinggangku memang kecil kan?'_.

"Thunbaenim, bithakah aku minta theragamku thekarang?" ujar calon siswa baru yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan mereka; menunggu perdebatan dua sunbae itu usai.

'_Ck, bahkan masih ada yang cadel? Oh my~' _batin Luhan seraya merapikan seragamnya, kemudian membalik tubuhnya. Ia penasaran melihat tampang hoobae cadel ini.

"Ne, siapa namamu?" tanya Yifan.

"Oh Thehun." Di saat itu, Luhan melihat matahari bersinar di belakang hoobae itu, membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat.. oh god, _'He's so handsome!'_. Dan saat itu juga cupid melepaskan panahnya di dada sebelah kiri Luhan, yang diterimanya dengan suka rela. Entah dapat kekuatan darimana, ia mendorong Yifan tiba-tiba, hingga namja Kanada-Cina itu terjatuh dari kursinya.

'_What the actual f*ck?!'_ batin Yifan. Apa baru saja seorang Xi Luhan, namja kurus yang selalu mengaku lemah, mendorong Yifan dari bangkunya begitu saja? Yifan memandang tak percaya pada Luhan yang menatap calon anak baru itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sedangkan hoobae itu sekilas terlihat khawatir pada Yifan yang masih dalam posisi tiarap di lantai.

"Anyeong, joneun Xi Luhan, sekretaris osis. Neol, nuguya?" ujar Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dengan gerakan anggun layaknya seorang diva dirinya. Namja berkulit seputih susu itu sedikit bingung, bukankah tadi dia sudah menyebutkan namanya? Haruskah ia mengulanginya?

"Anyeong Luhan thunbaenim, joneun Oh Thehun imnida." Namun ia menyambut juga tangan kurus dan kecil yang terulur itu.

'_Perfect!'_ batin Luhan. Namanya terdengar merdu di lidahnya, apalagi aksen cadelnya membuat nama itu terdengar lebih manis. Apa? Dan oh, wajahnya mungkin terlihat dingin; tapi tangannya hangat dan besar, meraup tangan kecil Luhan. Oh, ini seperti di novel-novel! 'Tangan mereka sangat cocok bersama, seperti puzzle yang telah lama hilang dan akhirnya bertemu kembali.' Dan tangannya... lembut sekali? Apa itu berarti Sehun anak manja? Oh biarlah, kali ini biar Luhan yang menggantikan peran eommanya dan memanjakan Sehun. Apa? :3

"Umm, Luhan thunbaenim?"

"Ne?"

Luhan tak sadar melamun dengan tangan masih digenggamnya. Dan aku tidak mau menyebutkan fakta, bahwa Luhan memandang namja itu dengan mata sendu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Oh apa? Aku baru menyebutkannya. Sorry Luhan. *evil smirk*

"Apakah theragamku bitha kuambil?" oh manis sekali, dia bahkan bertanya apakah dia bisa mendapatkam seragamnya? 'Kau bisa dapatkan lebih dari itu, misalnya hatiku?' Baiklah, Luhan mulai gombal.

"Ini~" ujar Luhan seraya mengambil salah satu seragam di meja, tanpa melepaskan kontak matanya dengan Sehun.

"Gamthahamnida." Tidak, dia akan pergi! Jangan, andwae, tinggal lah lebih lama lagi. Tinggal lah disini bersama Lulu. Tinggal lah di apartment Lulu~ #what the- -_-a Namun Sehun tak kunjung pergi.

'_Oh apakah dia juga ingin bersamaku?'_

"Thunbae, tanganmu..." dan saat itu juga ia sadar kenapa namja Oh itu tak pergi, ia belum melepas tangannya. God, itu memalukan. Sekarang Sehun benar-benar akan meninggalkannya. Oh tidakkkkkkk!

"Sunbae, seragamku?" hoobae yang antri di belakang Sehun tadi lega, karena akhirnya sekarang gilirannya. Tapi Luhan malah mengibaskan tangannya, mengusir namja itu. Matanya masih terfokus pada sosok Sehun beberapa langkah menjauhinya. Namun tiba-tiba saja namja itu berhenti, diam disana seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan, oh holy Donald Duck! Sehun kembali menuju mejanya!

"Ada apa Sehunnie?" shit, apa ia baru saja memanggilnya dengan Sehunnie? Walau sekilas, Luhan berumpah melihat warna pink di pipi tirus namja tampan itu.

"Umm thunbae, aku tidak tahu dimana Top Class." Ujar Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Oh mother in China, thanks for born me to this world! Luhan merasa sangat diberkati, memang tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona ketampanan Xi Luhan~ #pesona cantik kali?

"Kalau begitu, biar hyung temani. Sekalian memperkenalkan sekolah ini. Ini tugasku sebagai anggota osis!" ujarnya dengan tangan terkepal ke atas. Sehun mengangkat sudut bibirnya keatas melihat hal itu. Dan Luhan merasa penggalan lirik dari Bruno Mars mengalun sebagai latarnya. _'When you smile, the whole world stop, just stand for a while~'_

"Jja!" seru Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun tanpa izin. Namun namja Oh itu tak keberatan, ia membalas genggaman Luhan. Sayang sekali Luhan tidak melihat senyuman yang sangat manis di wajah tampan Sehun.

Sementara itu, Junmyeon sang ketua osis yang lewat didekat situ membelalakkan matanya. Antrian murid sudah panjang, namun tak ada seorangpun yang melayani mereka. Dimana Yifan dan Rusa pemalas itu? Tunggu, Luhan memang sangat jarang melaksanakan tugasnya. _'Kenapa dia bisa terpilih, by the way?' _Tapi Yifan berbeda, dimana tiang itu? Saat mendekati meja itu, barulah Junmyeon menemukan keberadaan Yifan yang tengah tiarap di lantai sambil menggumamkan _'Barbie kurus itu menyinkirkanku begitu saja. Dia mendorongku begitu saja. Dia mendorongku. Bla bla bla.'_

"What the F*ck!?"

_***Present time...**_

#Toilet namja

"Sehunnie, palli~"

"Umm... kenapa Lulu tidak pipith dithitu thaja?" heran Sehun seraya menunjuk toilet berdiri di belakangnya. Bukankah hanya yeoja yang buang air kecilnya duduk? Sehun mulai mempertanyakan status 'kenamjaan' namjachingunya ini.

"Oh ayolah baby Hunnie, Lulu ingin pipis disini~ " ujar Luhan menarik Sehun masuk ke salah satu bilik. Sesampainya di dalam, ia langsung saja melingkarkan tangannya di leher jenjang Sehun. Menggesekkan juniornya dengan junior Sehun dari balik celana, hingga semburat merah merambat ke pipi namja tampan itu.

"Sehunnie, mau 'pipith' di dalamku~?" ujar Luhan dengan suara yang dibuatnya sedikit mendesah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menyeringai nakal dan memberikan wink pada namjachingunya. Mulut Sehun membentuk huruf 'O', ia paham sekarang.

"Pipith Thehun banyak loh~" ujarnya mengecup bibir pink itu.

"Gwaenchana, lakukan sesukamu, baby~"

**To be Continue...**

Baiklah, ane tahu ini super absurb. Tapi karena ane emang lagi sengkleng-salahkan tugas2 kuliah yg menggunung- dan pervert, ane tak bisa nahan buat lampiasin ke ff ini.#gak nyambung.

Udah, itu aja. _**Boleh minta pendapat dan komen readers tentang ff ini? :D**_

_**Gomawo telah membaca~ :)**_


End file.
